Stupid
by nijiberri
Summary: "...so, Ritsu? What do you think of him?" She asks softly, her words bringing you back into the trance.


**A/N: **A angsty, yet slightly humorous?, good dose of Mitsu one-shot. Enjoy :D  
**Disclaimer: **I, personally do not own K-ON!...sadly.

* * *

You don't understand why, but it hurts. It hurts a lot.

You've never been called smart or the first one to get things, but your pretty positive that there's a stinging pain in your heart. It doesn't matter that Mio just introduced her boyfriend of three months to you. That's not the cause of the ache.

"Ritsu?"

It doesn't even register in your mind that Mio calls out your name. All you can focus on is the feeling of her hand as it presses against your head.

"Ritsu?" She calls out again, before pulling her hand away.

Absentmindedly, you reach out for your dark haired companion, letting your fingers linger a while on her pale skin. You've touched your childhood friend too many times to count, but the softness still surprises you.

A blush forms while you stare at her puzzled complexion. She's about to speak your name for a third time until you break free of this trance you managed to get yourself into.

"Huh, what is it Mio?" Your hand slips out of hers and you laugh to cover the air of awkwardness that has assembled.

The taller girl stares at you long and hard as if you finally lost it with a hint of worry upon her face. Rubbing the back of your head, you laugh again hoping to break the ice.

"What Mio?"

With that she gives you another glance while you stand there grinning like an idiot.

"...so, Ritsu? What do you think of him?" She asks softly, her words bringing you back into the trance.

xxx

It's Sunday.

Two days. Forty-eight hours. Two thousand eight hundred eighty seconds.

That's how long you haven't spoken to a certain bassist. It wasn't that you were trying to avoid her, it wasn't even like you didn't want to see her.

The opportunity just hasn't come up yet. Besides, you'll see her on Tuesday after the holiday. It isn't like before where you guys were split up and Mio was with Nodoka.

You check your phone. Nothing. No calls or messages.

You stare at the ceiling, your mom thinks you have the flu, but you know you're not sick or maybe you are and that's why you've got the urge to puke or why it still feels like there's a knife in your heart.

You're not completely sure.

You check your phone one last time.

Lying down back on your pillow you draw in a deep breath and close your eyes.

xxx

You wake up.

The first thing you notice is that it's dark. The second thing you notice is that there's something on top of you and it's breathing.

You tilt your head down and your suddenly greeted with a head full of soft dark hair. In any normal situation you would freak out. Jump up. Panic.

Instead you move your hand on top of the head full of hair and just lay it there.

You recognize the breathing object on top of you. It's her. It's Mio.

You know her better than anything or anyone in the whole universe, probably even yourself. She's Mio.

Your precious childhood friend.

She stirs a bit, only further nuzzling against you. Your not sure why instantly you get warmer, or why your chest tightens or why you've got the urge to smile. All you know is, is that your comfy, that this is nice, that you want to lay here with her, with Mio.

You let your fingers run through her hair. It's soft.

You do this a couple of times before she stirs again making a disgruntled but nonetheless cute sound this time.

"Ritsu?" She croaks, lifting up her head and rubbing her eyes a little.

"Hey Mio." You manage to get out and it feels like forever since you've spoken her name.

She smiles and you feel your cheeks getting redder.

You sit up and move over to the side a bit, motioning for her to get under the covers. You watch her as she shifts and you can't help but notice her skirt inch up a bit.

Once she's settles, she hugs you and your taken a back a little, but regardless you hug her back.

It's been what? Eleven years or so since you first saw Mio and was determined to become friends with her. You know that other's might at first judge Mio as cold or un-inviting, but you know better.

Mio's actually pretty clingy when it comes down to it. You laugh a little inside.

"Missed me that much, huh Mio?" You grin. She gently hits you on the head and you pretend to be hurt until you can't help but grin even bigger.

"Stupid, Ritsu." She smiles back and soon you guys start laughing in the comfort of the dark.

It's Sunday.

Two days. Forty-eight hours. Two thousand...

At this point all you know is that it's been too long. Too long since you've seen Mio.

It hits you, how much you've missed her. The way she smiles. The way she blushes or the way she laughs. Even the way she whines and pouts only in front of you. You missed all of her.

"Hey Mio, I mi..." You start until Mio's staring directly at you. Your mouth is still open, words dying to spill out, but there she is. Completely focused.

You try to shift backwards a bit, her stare getting to you. You feel 'itchy'. This only makes her inch forward until your completely backed up on the wall.

A standstill.

She looks at you. You look at her.

You noticed how much Mio has grown in the years you've known her and you can't help but think that she's gotten even prettier as the years passed.

You want to say something, but nothing comes out. You feel stupid. Like an idiot.

"Ritsu, I've missed you."

Mio tilts her head and looks at you before she takes comfort upon your shoulder and you feel her lips upon your neck.

You feel yourself tense up.

Confusion fills your mind. Mio is your best friend.

She's your best friend so why are you having thoughts like these? Why does your head hurt and you feel like you can't breathe?

She doesn't move and neither do you.

You want to cry. Your heart aches and you feel like you're about to black out.

Suddenly the image of Mio's boyfriend is in your head and it only makes you feel worse. You want to be alone and at the same time hold on to Mio like if you let go you'll die.

You want to tell her he's not good enough for her. No one is.

You want to tell her he's a jerk despite never actually having a conversation with the guy.

You don't want her to be with him. You've spent days trying to convince yourself you aren't jealous. Jealous of a total stranger that just happens to be your best friend's boyfriend. You aren't. Your not.

But then why does it hurt so much?

"Ritsu." She whispers into your hair.

You let out a breath that you didn't realize you were holding.

xxx

"Ritchan!" Yui yelled at the top of her lungs.

You tried to block out her sound by blocking your ears and further burrowing your head into the desk.

"Ritchan! Ritchan!"

Looking up, you immediately shut your eyes as the sun penetrated your vision. After a few seconds, you open them only to see your fellow friends' confused expressions.

"Ritchan are you okay? You've haven't said anything all day."

It hits you that you probably look like a mess. You fell out of bed this morning, couldn't find your hairbrush, and to top it off spilled water all over your uniform.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Haha, that face doesn't suit you at all Yui." You laugh and it's enough to wipe the worried face off of Yui.

Asuza gives you a look before returning to her tea and Mugi looks from you to Mio, but soon returns to her tea too.

You sigh a little only to see that Mio is still looking at you. The hair on the back of your neck stands up and you feel a shiver down your back. Time seems to stop and you can feel your lungs losing their function.

Mio opens her a mouth a little like if she was about to say something and your gaze is so focused on her that you don't even notice Yui calling you.

"Hey Ritchan! Ritchan! Are you going to eat your cake?" The guitarist asked, smiling.

"Oh, uh, sure go ahead Yui."

"Really? Ritchan you're the best!" She gives you a hug and when you turn your head to look back at Mio she's no longer staring at you, but instead at her phone.

You don't know why you suddenly feel ill again.

xxx

It's raining.

You forgot your umbrella. Normally this wouldn't be a problem because Mio would be walking home from school with you and even though she would scold you she still let you under the umbrella. It's different now though. Mio has a boyfriend.

He even offered you a ride home. You were to stubborn to take it.

Now your dragging your feet through the rain, Mio-less. You don't even care that you might get sick and that your uniform is completely soaked.

You sigh.

If Mio was here she would have definitely yelled at you. You kind of feel pathetic, but at the same time you smile.

Mio refused to let you go home by yourself. She even asked Yui and the others to walk home with you because she knew. She knew that you forgot your umbrella.

Of course you lied and told them that they didn't have to because you remembered your umbrella. Then you pushed Mio into the car and told her to stop worrying about you.

You frown.

It was raining even harder now. The convenience store was near, perhaps you would take a break there to let the rain subside.

Turning around the corner someone bumps into you and you precede to fall to the ground. Not that it matters since your uniform is already drenched, but your still ticked.

"Hey! Watch where..."

"Ritsu?" Mio croaks.

"Mio, what are you doi..."

"Ritsu!" Mio jumps on you and hugs you with all her might.

You don't know how to react. There are a thousand thoughts racing through your mind, but when Mio looks up at you, her hair clinging to her from the rain, her eyes watery from crying, and lips slightly bruised, your thoughts only lead to one thing.

"What did he do to you Mio! Did he hurt you! That bastard!"

You forcefully grab Mio by her arms and stare at her, angered and puzzled, while she only looks back at you with frightened eyes.

Your eyes turn soft and you lessen your grip.

"What's wrong Mio? I'm sorry."

"Ritsu." She says softly and it hurts a bit.

You can't bear to look at her so you turn your head away.

"Ritsu." She calls again, "Ritsu look at me. Please, Ristu I can't take it anymore. There's something that I need to tell you."

Your interest is piqued. You look back at her and even though Mio is clearly taller than you, her head is down and her face is bright red with embarrassment. She appears to be fidgeting.

"Mio, what is it? You okay?" You sincerely ask as you worry for your best friend.

She mouths some words, but you can't make it out due to the sound of pouring rain.

"Huh? Mio I can't hear you."

"...I...well um..I...I lo..love...you, Ritsu."

"...wait what did you say?"

"I said I love you, you idiot! Stop making me repeat it! You have no idea what I had to go through! Stupid Ritsu!"

Stunned, speechless to the bones. You think you're dreaming, you have to be. There is no way that Mio, your childhood friend, your best friend at that, just admitted to be in love with you. That's it, you've lost it.

"Huh? Wait, what? You're in love with me, but wait what about you're boyfriend and and...?"

"Stupid Ritsu! I don't have a boyfriend! It was all pretend! I told Mugi that I love you and she said that if I pretended to have a boyfriend it would make you jealous and I don't know! And she told me that if I threw myself on you and gah Mugi! I thought it would be obvious even for a idiot like you Ritsu! It's stupid. I was a fool to ever think..."

You're body is so 'itchy' that you might have a spasm, but somehow you couldn't care less as you grab Mio and kiss her like you've desperately wanted.

"Rit.." Mio screams as her eyes shoot open, but she is quickly silenced as you work your mouth on hers.

They kiss breaks and you lean against her forehead. Both your breaths are heavy from the previous activity and Mio is bright red. You smile. It seems like forever since you have.

"I love you too Mio." You whisper before planting another kiss on her lips.

The street are filled with silence and all you can hear is the sound of the rain as it hits the pavement.

"Really?" Mio questions. You laugh a little because it's so typical of Mio to still ask even after you've kissed her twice and confessed.

"Really."

"You idiot." Mio starts laughing.

"Eh! Hey I just confessed my undying love for you!"

"What? I was the one that confessed first. You have no idea how much embarrasement I had to go through this week! I almost died!"

"What!"

"Stupid Ristu!"

"Yea, yea but you still love me!"

You grin like the idiot you are and soon both your laughter fills the air.

xxx

"Achoo!"

"Ah Ritsu this is all your fault!"

"What my fault? It's your fault!"

Its Wednesday. 24 hours have passed and you're sick in bed at home with your girlfriend. Even though you're both missing school you can't help but smile at the word, girlfriend.

Akiyama Mio is officially your girlfriend.

"...and we're missing school and gah! This is all your fault!" Mio glares at you.

"Hey Mio."

"What!" She barks.

You cradle her face and kiss her in attempt to cheer her up.

"Feeling better Mio-chan?"

_Smack!_

"Stupid Ritsu!"

xxx

fin.


End file.
